Anime School mix
by SujuSnsdShineeFreak1829
Summary: It may be in the naruto section, but don't underestimate! It's not only naruto characters inside ;  that's why it's called, anime school mix :D My summary may suck but my story wont, that's a promise
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's Pov

"Hey guys…"

"Yes?" We all answered, turning to Ino.

"Did you hear that a lot, A bunch of students are transferring to our school?"

"Yep, A group of them is my cousin and her friends. The rest, I don't know."

"Your cousin?" Tenten said, shocked.

"Yep, She's pretty and smart too. You'll get to know her, she's the same age as us so we'll get to see her. Maybe even get to share the same dorm." I grinned.

After this small talk, everyone went back to what they were doing. I was writing in a new diary that I just bought, I just finished my old one yesterday.

_**Ok, since you're a new book, a new diary… let's begin the introduction shall we? Well, I want to introduce my friends first before me (hehehe). First up is Ino, Ino Yamanaka, my best friend. Well everyone I'm going to introduce you to is my best friend. Anyways, Ino is in to gossip, she LOVES gossiping. Another thing she loves is shopping, she's a TOTAL shopaholic. She adores skirts, dresses, make ups and etc. But despite our personality being totally different, she's a good friend (to me). I like her, I means like a best friend/ sister kind of like. Please don't misunderstand, I'm NOT a lesbian =. =' Anyways, on to her appearance. She has long silky blonde hair, a fair complexion and a pair of blue gorgeous eyes that any boy will fall for. She's actually quite pretty BUT, she's also aggressive when she wants to. Which is mostly when she is annoyed.**_

_**Next is Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. Unlike Ino, She's a really shy girl and she always stutters. Well, she stutters when she's shy which is most of the time but she doesn't really stutter when she's angry or sad or ultimately happy. She isn't really in to shopping as Ino is but she still likes it. She loves flowers, gardening, gardens, animals…. Yep, you can say she's pretty much a nature lover. Oh, And there's one more thing she likes…or loves hehehe. It's Naruto, my guy best friend. She's head over heels for him but she's too shy to tell him that, too shy to even talk to him. Every time Naruto talks to her or tries to start a conversation, she blushes really red or at times when they make contact, she even faints =.=' She has a cousin that is the same age as her, his name is Neji. Her appearance? Well, she has long mid waist silky dark blue hair, pale complexion and light violet orbs. She's also very pretty but usually wears long sleeve shirts or jackets due to her shyness. (I think she kind of has very low confidence unlike Ino)**_

_**Ok, now is Tenten! Her last name is actually unknown because she's an orphan. Her mom left her at the orphanage when she was a baby, maybe after she was born. It's quite sad actually, a pity. Anyways, she's a brave strong girl. She's a daredevil, same as me (kekeke). We pretty much have the same personality except she isn't really in to studying as much as I am. She loves weapons, fighting, kung fu and etc, you can say she's pretty much in to all that violence stuff but weird thing is, she hates getting into fights, she likes peace. Oh and remember I told you Hinata's cousin? Well, she has a crush on him. Yep. Well, just to kill the suspense, Neji has long brown hair and the same eyes and complexion as Hinata. He's quite manly actually, he's popular with the girls. Ok her appearance… She's a brunette which means she has long brown chocolate hair with purple highlights. She rarely lets her hair down, and when she does it's only if it's a special occasion or when we're going to sleep. FYI, Neji has not seen her when her hair is down **__**. Oh and I forgot to say something about Tenten. She's kind of a tomboy, like me, she isn't in to shopping at all. **_

_**Ok last but not the least…Me! My name is Sakura Haruno, My mom is a florist working with ino's mom who is also a florist, while my dad owns a music company. I usually practise singing there. FYI, I appear in drama series as a minor character, I also appear in advertisements or commercials and I also sing with my mum or some artists sometimes on stage as a special guest. I hate shopping, but I do agree to go shopping with Ino sometimes when I'm bored. The biggest role I have been in a drama is being the little sister of the main character which is a girl. I'm actually pretty famous and busy but that's only when there are no exams nearing. Right now, I have no activities whatsoever. Like Tenten, I am a tomboy. I love skateboarding, cycling, swimming, soccer, basket ball, you name it. I'm an athlete. I Love sports. But I also like studying, reading books… I'm an athletic bookworm. I'm not really interested with anyone…yet, I guess. On to my appearance. I have long mid-waist straight (strangely)pink, a bit pale complexion and emerald green eyes. Well, that's all for today. Bye !**_

_**SIGNING OFF ~ **_

I put my pen in my diary and put everything aside. I realised I took only 10 minutes to write that, not surprising. I'm known to be a fast but good writer.

"Hey girls!" Anko poked her head out of the door.

"Hey Anko-san." We all greeted her. She was a teacher of ours.

"Ok, just came to bring your new dorm mates." Anko grinned.

"Oh, Really? Where are they?" Ino asked.

"Here. Hey guys, these people are your dorm mates. Have fun girls, bye!" Anko pushed them in and shut the door close. I grumbled, I didn't like people shutting the door.

"S-Sakura-chan?" A pink haired girl with short hair called.

"Eh… Amu-Chan?" I said looking up.


	2. Introductions

**Ok, This is the 2nd chapter of my story...i hope you liked my story so far! hehehe...If you don't like the anime/story then i suggest you not to read the story. It's just gonna waste your time ;) no flames please ~ ! anyways on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>Sakura's Pov<p>

"Guys, this is Amu Hinamori, My cousin I was telling you about." I grinned, pointing at her.

"H-Hey!" Amu waved her hand nervously, grinning.

"Ooh…she's pretty like you." Tenten commented.

"And she also has pink hair like you." Ino snickered.

"Of course, you know my aunt has pink hair right." I poked my tongue out at her.

"Eh, Introduce yourselves." Ino pointed at the others.

"E-Eh! My name is Misaki." The black hair girl with shoulder-lenth hair and honey gold eyes bowed.

"W-Wah, P-Please don't B-bow!" Hinata stuttered shyly.

"O-Oh, ok…gomenasai." The girl named misaki laughed nervously.

" My name is Luchia Nanami, Konichiwa!" A blondish orange-ish hair that is shoulder length, girl greeted grinning.

" I'm Ichigo!" The other girl with brown hair greeted.

"Ok, now we'll introduce ourselved. I'm Ino Yamanaka!" Ino grinned with a peace sign.

"Tenten here!" Tenten grinned.

"M-My Name is H-Hinata Hyuuga…" Hinata greeted shyly but smiling.

"H-Hinata h-hyuuga?" Misaki gasped. You see, Hinata's father owns a famous and wealthy company. It has a lot of branches, even other countries know their company.

"H-Hai." Hinata nodded.

"Hn…Sakura Haruno." I greeted with a small smile.

"E-Eh! S-SAKURA H-HARUNO!" All three of them (excluding amu of course) gasped.

"Hmph, As expected. You do know me." I grinned.

"W-wow, you look so pretty…both on tv and reality." Ichigo said shocked.

" Choose any bed from there." I pointed to 4 other empty beds.

"Okay." They all chose a bed and unpacked. Suddenly, My phone rang.

"Who is it?"

"Erm..wait let me see." I looked at the caller id. "Oh, it's the baka." I awnsered my phone.

"_HEY SAKURA-CHAN! I HEARD YOU GUYS HAD NEW ROOMATES?"_ Naruto typically shouted.

"_BAKA! DON'T SHOUT IN MY FREAKING EAR, IT HURTS A LOT!"_ I shouted back. If he was near me right now, I would have hit his head or give him a light punch.

"_Sorry! So, did you?"_

"_Yep,4 girls. Hm, if you were here right now, there'll be a big bump on your head by now." _I hissed.

"_S-Sakura-chan! I'm sorry already, I was quite excited I guess. We have new roommates too! Their names are Ikuto, Usui, Kaitou and Kashino." _I could just see Naruto grinning from over the line.

"Ikuto-san?" I looked over at amu and smirked.

"W-What? Ikuto? H-How did he get here!" Amu turned red.

"Haha, Calm down! _Anyways, Tell Ikuto-san I said hi!_" I grinned.

"_Wait, you know Ikuto-"_ I hanged up before he could finish his sentence.

"Hmph, that's for shouting in my ear!" I hmph-ed. I off-ed my phone before he could call again.

"Amu-chan, you didn't know ikuto-san was here?"

"Nope, I had no idea. I thought only the guardians were here!" Amu shaked her head.

"Ha ha!" I grinned at her.

" Y-Ya! D-Don't touch that!" I pointed at tenten's hand.

"Hm, What's this? Who gave you this?" She held a rectangular necklace with sand inside it.

"My childhood friend…! We exchanged things to remember each other." I quickly snatched it away from her and put it on.

"Ooh…Childhood friend huh." Ino smirked.

I realized what she meant by that. "Really, childhood friend! Nothing like that!" I blushed.

"Hm, ok yeah. I believe you." She rolled her eyes grinning.

"Lights off, better get to sleep!" Ino announced walking over to the switch as soon as the newbies finished packing.

"Hn, Your only saying that because you want your 'beauty sleep'." I rolled my eyes and went to sleep.

_**~ Next Morning ~**_

"Rising sunshine!" I moved the curtain so the sunshine would shine in their faces and make them wake up.

"Ugh…" As expected, Ino groaned.

"Morning!" Misaki greeted, yawning and rubbing her eyes as she got up and tidied her bed.

"Not bad for a newbie. Hardworking, You should be like that too ino." I poked the side of her face.

"Ugh…Hey…Not the face." She waved her hands up to shoo my hand away.

"Fine." I went to the toilet and collected some water in a cup. A big cup. After that, I went back to her and grinned. "Wakey wakey Ino!" I splashed the water on her face.

"HEY!" She shouted immediately getting up.

"What? Thanks? Well, no problem. I would've done it anytime, anywhere." I teasingly and annoyingly smiled at her. She glared daggers at me and groaned before getting up and get washed.

~_** Breakfast ~**_

"We'll introduce you to everyone. But you must introduce us to your friends too!" Ino grinned as we were walking to the canteen.

"Right, Okay!" Luchia grinned. When we reached the canteen, we lead them to our table.

"Hey guys!" We greeted.

"This is Amu hinamori, Sakura's cousin. Misaki ayuzawa, Luchia Nanami and Ichigo Amano." Ino introduced, pointing at each of them as she was.

"We have some people to introduce you to! And Morning! Hey sakura-chan! Sorry about last night…" Naruto grinned but then lower downed at the end. I walked to him and hit him on his head.

"Ok, Apology accepted." I grinned satisfied as Naruto groaned.

"Anyways, This is Ikuto Tsu..erm..something…" Naruto mumbled.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi." I corrected.

"Right. And this is Takumi Usui, Hinata Shintani, Kaito.."

"Makoto Kashino, Satsuki Hanabusa, Sennosuke Andou." Sasuke finished.

"Ok…So…Wait, You know Ikuto?" Naruto finally remembered.

"Yes. Of course I do, He's my cousin's-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Amu covered my mouth.

"friend." Amu finished, glaring at me.

"What, I didn't say anything…" I put both my hands up as if to surrender.

"Anyways. This is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha…" I stopped for a while to see their reactions. No squealing, no nothing. Well, that's a surprise. Except for Amu.

"Neji Hyuuga, Inuzuka Kiba, Shikaramaru Nara, Chouji, Lee and Ino." I finished, smiling.

"Sakura-chan!" I heard a familiar voice call then an arm was around my shoulder.

"..." I took a deep breath in and glared at him. "Get your hand off now."

"What if I don't want to?" He smirked.

"Well I-…Ugh…Your lucky you won the bet but that doesn't mean I can't touch you." I took his arm gently off my arm and smiled at him sickly sweet.

"Yo, sup." Sasori came. And the whole gang.

"Amu-tan!" A girl with orange hair tied into two pigtails with a ribbon. She was with a much shorter girl with long wavy blonde hair and a headband.

"Amu-chan…Morning." The short girl greeted.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe...let's leave it there...for everyone who watches shugo chara, you should know who they are ^^ and for those who doesn't watch, well...it's a suspense for you then ;)<strong>


End file.
